Se ao menos
by Annoriel
Summary: Minha primeira songfic. Não custa nada ler.


N-A: Nada aqui é meu, nem a música (talvez só a criatividade!). Bem, os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e banda e a música e dos Hanson.  
  
IF ONLY  
  
Every single time I see you I start to feel this way Makes me wonder if I'm ever Gonna feel this way again There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head  
  
I see it over and over  
  
Já fazia seis anos desde que entrara para Hogwarts, no entanto Lílian ainda lembrava do dia em que recebera a carta. Quando partiu rumo a escola, temia não se adaptar, mas já no expresso de Hogwarts conhecera seu grande amigo Sirius Black. E Tiago... Desde então são inseparáveis, apesar de que às vezes fica por fora das travessuras dos marotos. Ainda tremia ao lembrar de quando o seboso do Snape descobrira que Remo era um lobisomem... Mas agora tinha se distanciado um pouco de seus amigos. Já faz um tempo que percebera seus sentimentos por Tiago Potter, por isso não conseguia ficar perto dele sem fazer ou falar alguma besteira. O pior era guardar tudo isso só para si, mas sua melhor amiga, Denise, não parava de pensar um só minuto no seu namorado Frank Longbottom, e isso dificultava qualquer conversa sobre outro assunto. Olhando pela janela do dormitório podia distinguir a forma de Tiago entre todos os outros jogadores de quadribol da Grifinória. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao vê-lo sorrir. Será que algum dia se sentiria assim de novo.?  
  
I wanna hold you and love you In my arms and 1then I wanna need you 'cause I need to Be with you 'till the end Then I hear myself reply You've got to hold it in  
  
This time to night  
Oi, Líli - falou Tiago. "Por que será que é tão difícil falar para ele tudo o que eu sinto?".Pensou Lílian. Alô!!! Disse Remo tentando chamar a atenção. Não adianta ela não escuta - endossou Pedrinho. Hum. Acho que ela vai ouvir se eu disser que estou com o diário dela em minhas mãos! Completou Sirius.  
  
Esquecendo seus pensamentos, Líli voltou-se para Sirius que tinha acabado de abrir o diário.  
  
Vamos ver o que tem no dia de hoje... Me dá isso Black, por favor - pediu Líli. Sirius franziu a sobrancelha interrogativamente enquanto olhava para o diário. Ok. Toma Lílian. Meu caro Almofadinhas, é impressionante como você deixa as mulheres angustiadas - brincou Tiago, rindo. Lílian agarrou o diário e saiu correndo rumo a Biblioteca.  
  
If only I'd head the guts to feel this way If only You'd look at me and want to stay If only I'd take you in my arms and say I won't go 'cause I need you  
  
Já fazia um certo tempo que Lílian estava na Biblioteca, quando Sirius chegou: Você leu, não leu?Perguntou Lílian com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas. Li sim, Lílian. E se você quer saber minha opinião eu acho que você devia falar para ele. Mas Sirius eu não tenho coragem... Além de que o Tiago iria até rir de mim. Deixa de bobeira Lílian. Escuta, no sábado vai haver o passeio para Hogsmeade e o Tiago sempre vai á Casa dos Gritos para pregar peça nos outros. É só você ir também e falar com ele! Você acha que vai dar certo? Confie em mim... Por acaso meus planos já deram errado alguma vez? Você que realmente que eu responda, Sirius? Deixa pra lá! E saíram os dois rindo.  
  
I sit here waiting, wondering, hoping That I'll make this right 'Cause all I think about is your hands, your face and all these lonely nights There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head Sayin' it's over, it's over  
  
Os marotos estavam andando rumo ao Três vassouras quando Lílian passou por eles: He, oi! Disse ela corando. E aí - respondeu Black. Líli não olha agora não, mas o Crabbe não tira os olhos de você - falou Pettigrew. Se toca, Rabicho! A Líli merece coisa melhor. Sei até quem seria a pessoa ideal... - sugeriu Black. Ouvindo isso, Lílian saiu correndo com a face rubra. Deixando um aturdido Tiago para trás. Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Pontas, você devia falar com a madame Pomfrey, está mais cego do que de costume! Falou Remo, o aluado. Se quiser uma sugestão, vai até a Casa dos Gritos. "Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo e eu sou o único que não sabe o que é". Pensou Potter - "Ou melhor, tenho uma leve idéia". E foi caminhando em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Ao chegar encontrou exatamente quem ele imaginou que estaria lá. Lílian e Tiago ficaram se encarando por um tempo, sem saber o que falar.  
  
I wanna hold you and love you In my arms and then I wanna need you 'cause I need to Be with you 'till the end Then I hear myself reply She'll never let you in This time to night  
  
"Era bom de mais para ser verdade" - pensou Tiago, "se ao menos Lílian soubesse que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos..." - "bem, ela não ficaria muito tempo mais sem saber!". Mas Tiago não pode evitar que pensamentos ruins lhe invadissem a mente."E se ela não o aceitasse?". De repente, numa das melhores idéias que já tivera, Tiago enlaçou Lílian pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
If only I'd head the guts to feel this way If only You'd look at me and want to stay If only I'd take you in my arms and say I won't go 'cause I need you Please don't go 'cause I need you now  
  
Lílian estava absolutamente envolvida no beijo. Queria que nunca acabasse, mas e se Tiago estivesse agindo deste modo só por causa do que Sirius dissera? Reunindo muita força de vontade, ela interrompeu o beijo e forçou- se a encara-lo. Tiago, eu... Você não precisa fazer nada disso só para que eu me sinta melhor - as palavras agora vinham ininterruptamente - Quando Sirius disse aquilo foi só porque ele quis me ajudar, ele descobriu tudo quando leu meu diário e pôs na cabeça que nós fazíamos um belo par... Lílian. Não se preocupe comigo, pode ir embora se quiser, mas só não me peça para esquecer o que aconteceu, pois isso seria impossível... Líli, você que calar a boca e me escutar por favor? Surpresa, Lílian apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ótimo, assim nos entendemos melhor. O que é necessário já que nós vamos casar... Ca.Casar? É! Mas não agora por enquanto você sera apenas minha namorada, isto é, se você quiser. Intuitivamente, ela jogou-se nos braços dele e o beijou. Mas é claro que aceito! Tenho que lembrar de agradecer ao Almofadinhas por isso e pedi-lo para que ele seja nosso padrinho de casamento. O que eu espero que seja logo - disse Tiago e a beijou mais uma vez. Prometa-me que vai ser sempre assim, Tiago. Eu prometo.  
  
I wanna hear you say Hear will always be this way Will be hand in hand for every night and every day I want to scream and shout 'Cause I'm losing any doubt And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
  
No dia do casamento de Tiago e Lílian. O sol brilhava alegremente, saudando a todos os convidados. A cerimônia foi simples, reunindo apenas os melhores amigos dos noivos. O padrinho, apesar de sentir-se desconfortável com a gravata, conseguiu descontrair-se e aproveitou a ocasião para tirar uma foto com seus melhores amigos. Só se veria aqueles rostos tão contentes novamente no dia do nascimento do mais novo integrante da família Potter, Harry.  
  
* * * SE AO MENOS  
  
Toda vez que eu te vejo Eu começo a me sentir assim Faz-me imaginar se eu sempre me sentirei assim de novo Isso é um quadro que está pendurado na parte de trás de minha cabeça Eu vejo isto sempre e sempre  
  
Eu quero te segurar E te amar em meus braços e então Eu quero precisar de você Porque eu preciso estar com você até o fim Então eu ouço meu ego responder Você tem que conter isto Neste tempo hoje à noite  
  
Se ao menos Eu tive estômago para me sentir assim Se ao menos Você me olhasse e quisesse ficar Se ao menos Eu te tomasse em meus braços e dissesse Eu não irei porque eu preciso de você  
  
Eu me sento aqui esperando, imaginando, com esperanças. Que eu farei isto certo Porque tudo no que eu penso são suas mãos, seu rosto e todas estas noites solitárias Isso é um sentimento que grita na parte de trás de minha cabeça Dizendo está acabado, está acabado.  
  
Eu quero te segurar E te amar em meus braços e então Eu quero precisar de você  
  
Porque eu preciso estar com você até o fim Então eu ouço meu ego responder Ela nunca vai deixar... Neste tempo hoje à noite  
  
Se ao menos Eu tive estômago para me sentir assim Se ao menos Você me olhasse e quisesse ficar Se ao menos Eu te tomasse em meus braços e dissesse Eu não irei porque eu preciso de você Por favor, não vá porque eu preciso de você agora  
  
Eu quero te ouvir dizer Que sempre será deste modo Serão mãos dadas durante todas as noites e todos osdias Eu quero gritar e berrar Porque eu estou perdendo qualquer dúvida E tudo com os que eu me preocupo é você e eu e nós e agora  
  
(IF ONLY é uma musica escrita, composta e cantada por HANSON, ela consta no álbum THIS TIME AROUND).  
  
* Esta songfic foi escrita por Annoriel (annoriel@hotmail.com) 


End file.
